Leaving Potions Early
by Snucius23
Summary: Snape leaves potions class early in a fit of rage. What happens when he snaps at Malfoy? Set at Hogwarts with Lucius as a seventh year and Severus as a sixth year. Rated M for sexual content. Reviews would be appreciated.


With a loud bang the door of the potions classroom was thrown open and a sulky Slytherin walked out, trying to stuff his book into his bag, his face red with a mixture of rage and frustration. To think he had worked on his potion for a whole week, perfecting everything, and Potter just came along and messed it all up. It was unfair! He shook slightly with rage, a tear of frustration running down his cheek as he stormed into the Slytherin common room. It was empty and he saw a bottle of ink on one of the tables. He didn't care whose it was, he just picked it up and threw it as hard as he could against the wall, smiling a little in satisfaction at the sound of it shattering.

"My my, we do seem to be in a bad mood, don't we Severus?" came the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy. Snape knew that voice anywhere. He'd thought he was alone in the room, but apparently in his rage he had neglected to see the blonde sitting in his favourite seat by the fire. Snape turned slowly to look at him, his face turning from red with rage to pink with embarrassment.

"Lucius" he said with a small nod at the older boy, pulling out his wand with a shaky hand. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?" Snape asked as he walked over to the smashed bottle, fixing it easily with his wand. He returned it to where he'd taken it from, trying not to look at the green ink as it slid down the wall. He already felt guilty for smashing the bottle, especially as it wasn't his.

"I don't have class this hour" Lucius said in response to Snape's question. "I think the real question is what are you doing here Severus? You are always in class the whole hour. It's not like you to skip out early" he observed.

"Well I did. What are you going to do? Send me to Dippet? Take points away from me?" Snape snapped, still enraged at what had happened during potions class. He never snapped at anyone, especially not Lucius. When he realized what he'd done, he clapped both hands over his mouth and his eyes widened. Nobody snapped at Malfoy unless they were looking for trouble.

With one swift movement, Malfoy was on his feet, striding over to Snape, grabbing him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off the ground slightly, until his face was an inch from Snape's. "I'm not going to do either of those things" Lucius growled in his silky voice, "However I am going to teach you a lesson about respecting your elders."

Snape whimpered, knowing what lesson he was about to be taught. As Malfoy started to drag him upstairs to his dorm, Snape mumbled apology after apology, begging him to stop. Lucius paid no heed to the begging and kept dragging him upstairs. He threw Snape onto his bed and pulled out his wand, muttering a spell under his breath. Ropes shot out and tied around each of Snape's wrists tightly and then attached to the bedposts. Malfoy looked at his prey, struggling on the bed, trying to get out, and grinned to himself. "It's been far too long since I've had to teach you a lesson, Severus" Lucius said, leaning over the bed, unbuttoning Snape's shirt.

Snape didn't say anything, but closed his eyes as he felt his shirt being removed. Lucius' hands were smooth and gentle as they moved over Snape's scrawny chest, pausing a moment at the nipples to twist them hard. Snape let out a loud scream, arching off of the bed, and Lucius couldn't hold back his smile. "You make the loveliest noises when you are tied up in my bed" he whispered, his mouth not more than a centimeter away from Snape's ear. His tongue flicked out to lick the shell of Severus' ear and then he sat up, grinning at his prisoner.

Snape scowled up at him, wanting to get out of this situation, but knowing it was hopeless. He bit his lip as his trousers were undone and slid down his skinny knees. When he opened his eyes again, Lucius was hovering over him, completely naked, a smirk on his face. Snape groaned quietly, feeling Lucius play with the waistband on his boxers. "Just take them off already!" he whined. He knew the whining would annoy Lucius, but he was already being punished, so he didn't think it really mattered.

Lucius growled and pulled up the elastic part of Snape's boxers and let it go, snapping it against Snape's waist, grinning with satisfaction as Snape yelped. He then pulled them off and went back to leaning over Severus, one hand on either side of the boy's head. "You need to learn how to respect your elders, do you understand me?" he growled.

"Yes" Snape said sullenly, before hastily adding, "Sir." Lucius' hands were moving all over Snape's body, pinching him, scratching at his skin, and Snape just lay there, staying quiet. He knew if he complained it would only be worse. Lucius looked down at Severus and grinned before sinking his teeth into the boy's bare shoulder. Snape gasped, but managed to hold back his moan, his eyes fluttering shut as Lucius sucked on his skin.

Lucius bit all over Severus' chest before licking at the boy's nipples and biting them as hard as he could. Snape's face twisted into a look of pain and he bit his lip, trying to hold back his screams. Lucius just smirked and started biting lower, leaving a trail of red bite marks down Snape's chest and stomach. His tongue dipped into Severus' bellybutton for a brief second before he moved his head down to bite Snape's thigh. At the bite, Snape's leg jerked and he whimpered. His cock was demanding attention, but his hands were tied and he knew Lucius would never touch him this early into a punishment. Not until the end would he get satisfied and he knew it. The thought just made him whimper more.

Lucius couldn't help but smirk as he saw Snape's cock twitch. "I see you are enjoying yourself, Severus" he said, nipping back up Snape's body. "Tell me that you want to be fucked" he commanded, glaring down at Snape.

Snape looked back at him determinedly, not wanting to have to beg to be fucked. Lucius growled, digging his nails into Snape's thigh, drawing blood and making Snape gasp. Snape didn't have a great tolerance for pain, and he knew it would only get worse, so he gave in. "Fuck me" he whispered, not looking at Lucius.

Lucius grabbed Snape's face, forcing the younger boy to look at him. "Don't you know it's rude not to look at your elders when you address them?" he growled. "Learn some manners. Say please."

Snape bit his lip and swallowed, taking a deep breath before trying again. "Please fuck me, sir" he said, his onyx eyes locked on the pale blue ones.

"With pleasure" Lucius replied, his smirk growing as he spread Snape's legs, settling in between them. He lifted Snape's legs, resting them over his shoulders, one hand on Severus' waist, the other on his own cock, guiding it to Snape's entrance.

Snape kept biting his lip, closing his eyes as he felt Lucius' erection against his ass. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as Lucius pushed into his unprepared hole. His hands tugged at his bonds and he could feel a tear from the pain rolling down his cheek. Severus opened his eyes to see Lucius with a look of bliss on his face. Snape whimpered, wanting Lucius to start moving already. But this was punishment.

Lucius held himself inside Snape, enjoying the warmth that surrounded his cock. He turned his head to the side, starting to bite at Snape's leg, having no intentions of moving yet. He wanted Snape to beg more. His hand scratched up the leg that wasn't being bitten and he moaned quietly.

Snape lay there, trying to ignore the torture, but he wasn't coping that well. After a few minutes he couldn't handle it anymore. "MOVE!" he shouted, looking up at Lucius. At Malfoy's glare he bit his lip, turning red. "Please move, sir" he whispered.

Lucius took his time, his hands moving to Snape's thighs, massaging them slightly before ghosting his fingers over Snape's balls. As Snape started to beg in a whisper for a second time, he gave in, starting to move his hips slowly.

Snape's hips jerked as Malfoy gently touched his balls, wanting more contact in that area, but Lucius moved his hand away. As Lucius started moving, Snape relaxed a little, trying to move his hips to pick up the pace. The slowness was annoying him and he had to hold in his growl of annoyance. He liked it faster than that, and Lucius knew it.

Lucius smiled as Snape tried to make him move faster, but all he did was slow down. His fingers moved over Severus' chest and stomach, touching everywhere but Snape's twitching erection. He kept up the extremely slow pace for a while, ignoring Snape's whimpers. All of a sudden he grabbed Severus' legs tightly and thrust hard and fast into the boy beneath him.

Snape let out a gasp of pleasure as his prostate was hit for the first time that afternoon. His hands tugged at the rope holding him against the bed. He needed to be touched. Lucius was fucking him hard now, nailing his prostate with each thrust and Snape started panting. "Please... sir..." he begged, "Please... please touch me..."

Lucius shook his head, grunting with each thrust. His nails were digging into Severus' legs, holding them in place. He didn't want to move a hand in case one of the legs fell off his shoulder, but soon he had no choice. With Snape making delightfully lusty sounds underneath him and begging quietly, added to the feeling of his approaching orgasm, he could refuse the boy no more. He slid a hand down Snape's legs to the boy's cock. His thumb brushed over the head lightly and then he grasped the shaft, starting to jerk it roughly.

Snape's hips bucked wildly at the much needed contact. He moved on Lucius' cock as much as he could with his limited mobility. It didn't take long for him to feel his orgasm coming over him. He stared up into the blonde's face, moaning that boy's name as he arched off of the bed, his cum squirting over Lucius' hand and his own stomach. At the same time, his ass clenched up on the cock inside him, giving it a vice-like squeeze. "Please, sir... fill me up" Snape whispered, knowing it would send Lucius over the edge.

The quiet beg on top of Snape's ass muscles clenched on his hardness was too much for Lucius to handle. He came with a loud groan, his orgasm shaking his whole body. After he came down from his high, he pulled out of Severus, smiling a little as a small river of cum followed his cock out.

Snape moaned at the loss of the cock, but couldn't complain. It had been a while since he had been fucked like that, and he had really needed it. He closed his eyes, feeling the cum escape his ass. The ropes tying him to the headboard disappeared and he lowered them slowly, rubbing at his wrists. They weren't that badly bruised, so he didn't need a healing charm or anything. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Lucius getting dressed. "Thank you, sir" he said.

"Don't be silly, Severus. You can call me Lucius again" Malfoy said, smiling as he buttoned up his shirt. "I hope you had fun, because I certainly did."

Snape nodded, taking his wand out of his pocket and cleaning himself off before starting to get dressed. Soon both of them were dressed and presentable. Snape headed to the door and was halfway out of the room before Lucius called his name.

"Sev! Don't forget. Be at the Three Broomsticks at seven. I hope my little lesson this afternoon hasn't put you off of our date later" the blonde said with a grin, walking over and kissing Snape very softly on the lips.

"Nothing can put me off of a date with you, love" Severus said, before sliding out of the door, a smile on his face as he headed to the empty common room.


End file.
